Rumput Tetangga Lebih Hijau (Noren)
by Jun96
Summary: Terhitung dua hari Renjun melakukan aksi 'mari mengabaikan Jeno' dan sudah dua hari pula jeno di buat pusing dan bingung. Jujur Jeno tidak tau punya salah apa dia pada pacar manis nan imutnya itu. (Jeno X Renjun) NCT dream


**Title : Rumput Tetangga Lebih Hijau**

 **Author : Jun_96/ Junra**

 **Cast : Lee Jeno & Huang Renjun (NCT Dream)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary : Sudah terhitung dua hari Renjun melakukan aksi 'mari mengabaikan Jeno', dan sudah dua hari pula Jeno yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya di buat pusing dan bingung. Jujur Jeno tidak tau dia punya salah apa pada pacar manis nan imutnya itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah terhitung dua hari Renjun melakukan aksi 'mari mengabaikan Jeno', dan sudah dua hari pula Jeno yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya di buat pusing dan bingung. Jujur Jeno tidak tau dia punya salah apa pada pacar manis nan imutnya itu.

"Renjun~~! Sayang, aku salah apa sih? Kenapa diemin aku terus~!" Jeno memeluk Renjun yang sedang melakukan persiapan 'mengungsi' dari kamarnya dan Jeno.

"Lepas Lee Jeno!" Renjun berusaha berontak dan melepaskan pelukan Jeno, namun hasilnya nihil, tubuh mungilnya tidak akan menang melayan tubuh Jeno yang relative lebih besar dan kuat.

"kamu ini kenapa sih? Dari kemarin marah marah terus kayak cewe PMS, jangan jangan lagi PMS beneran ya?" Jeno sukses mendapatkan pukulan dan sikutan mesra dari pacar tercinta.

"enak aja aku cowo tau!"

"iya iya gak usah jutek gitu dong, kan bercanda. Renjunie… kenapa sih dua hari ini kamu kayak ngambek gitu ke aku? Aku bikin salah ya?" Jeno masih bertahan di posisinya, yaitu memeluk Renjun dari belakang.

"tauk ah! pikir aja sendiri!" Renjun masih dalam mode jutek.

"aku udah coba mikir, tapi aku bener bener gak tau salah ku apa. Coba kasih clue deh, biar aku tebak"

"kau dan Mark hyung"

"aku dan Mark hyung? Apa kau cemburu dengan Mark hyung? Tapi tunggu… hey! Aku dan Mark hyung di posisi yang sama sayang, sedekat apa pun itu kami berdua tidak akan pernah ada apa apa!" Jeno membalik tubuh Renjun agar bisa dengan leluasa menatap mata bulat pacarnya.

"siapa yang cemburu dengan Mark hyung, aku juga tau kalau kalian sama sama seme, kecuali kalau kau sudah siap melepas predikat seme mu dan mau jadi uke nya Mark hyung baru aku cemburu" Renjun makin di buat cemberut gara gara tebakan asal Jeno.

"lalu apa dong? Apa yang aku dan Mark hyung lakuin sampe bikin kamu nyuekin aku kayak gini?"

"pikir aja sendiri"

Jeno berpikir sejenak, mencoba me reka ulang kejadian selama dua hari ini yang melibatkan diri nya dan Mark yang membuat Renjun marah. Namun, sampai beberapa menit dia belum nenemukan kesalahannya.

"aku gak tau, Renjunie…" Jeno memeluk Renjun lagi, siapa tau dengan begitu Renjun bisa sedikit luluh tapi nyatanya Renjun malah berontak dalam pelukannya.

"gak usah peluk peluk aku! Peluk aja yang lebih bohay sana!"

"yang lebih bohay siapa?"

"ya siapa gitu yang badannya lebih berisi dan sintal, gak kurus kerempeng kayak papan penggilesan gini!" Renjun makin sewot.

"kamu ini ngomong apa sih sayang, siapa yang berisi dan sintal?" Jeno memegang pipi Renjun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Haechan… kamu ngomongin badan Haechan kan sama Mark hyung…" mata Renjun mulai berkaca kaca.

"hey… kapan aku ngomongin badan Haechan sama Mark hyung?" Jeno mengusap ngusap pipi tembam Renjun.

"dua hari yang lalu di ruang ganti, aku denger kamu sama Mark hyung lagi ngomongin Haechan" tangisan Renjun mulai pecah, dan itu membuat Jeno makin kalang kabut di buat nya.

Jeno pun akhirnya ingat. Dia memang membicarakan tentang Haechan dengan Mark dua hari yang lalu di ruang ganti, tapi sepertinya Renjun salah paham karena dia tidak mendengar obrolannya dengan Mark sampai selesai.

"ush..ush… jangan nangis dong! Entar cantiknya ilang"

"bodo amat!" Renjun makin histeris.

"Renjunie, kamu itu salah paham, kamu gak dengerin obrolan ku sama Mark hyung sampe selesai kan?"

Renjun mulai menghentikan tangisnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Jeno dengan gelengan kepala.

"aku dan Mark hyung emang bilang kalo badannya Haechan itu bohay dan sintal banget-"

"tuh kan!"

"eh belum selesai! Jangan di potong! aku dan Mark hyung emang bilang kalo badannya Haechan itu bohay dan sintal banget, sangking bohay nya sampek aku dan Mark hyung hampir gak kuat nahan badan dia pas lagi perform Dunk Shot"

"eh?"

"kamu tau kan pas perform Dunk shot kakinya Haechan harus bertumpu ke lengan ku dan Mark hyung, nah di situ Mark hyung mulai curhat ke aku kalo tangannya suka sakit kalo abis di injek Haechan, karena sumpah Haechan emang berat banget sekarang. Kalo gak percaya Tanya aja Jisung ama Chenle yang di injek juga."

"terus kenapa pake bawa bawa bohay segala!"

"itukan bahasa halus nya gendut, biar enak aja di dengernya dan kalo kebetulan Haechan lewat dia gak marah"

"alah alesan!"

"Renjunie sayang ku, yang aku bilang itu bener kok dan lagi pula aku gak terlalu suka yang bohay bohay model Haechan. Aku lebih suka badan mungil pacar ku ini yang bisa aku bawa kemana mana tanpa membuat ku encok dan pegal pegal karena terlalu berat." Jeno mencium bibir Renjun singkat.

"tapi aku kan kurus, gak punya asset indah kayak Haechan"

"Ya Tuhan Huang Renjun, di mata ku semua yang ada di dirimu itu indah"

"bohong! itu kan hanya gombalan supaya aku memaafkan mu!"

"untuk apa aku bohong pada mu, kalau semisal aku suka dengan asset Haechan yang kata mu indah itu, yang ku pacari Haechan bukan kamu Renjunie" Jeno mencubit pipi Renjun gemas, sungguh pacarnya ini imut sekali kalau sedang cemburu.

"dengar baik baik, Lee Jeno itu hanya suka dan cinta Huang Renjun. Dia juga cinta Huang Renjun apa adanya tak perduli Huang Renjun itu Kurus, gemuk, tinggi, pendek atau apapun, yang jelas dia hanya mencintai seorang Huang Renjun titik" Jeno kembali memeluk Renjun. "maaf ya sudah membuat mu marah"

"aku juga minta maaf sudah salah paham" Renjun membalas pelukan Jeno.

"Love you Huang Renjun"

"Love you too Lee Jeno"

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF NCT perdana Jun, jadi maaf kan kalo ada yg kurang.**

 **Jun cinta banget ama couple ini, mungkin emang gak sepopuler couple Jeno &Jaemin tapi Jun tetep cinta ma ni couple, dan Jun juga berusaha melestarikannya.**

 **Jika ada kritik dan saran bisa review.**

 **Ato kalo ada yang request FF apa gitu bisa ngomong ke Jun lewat Review.**

 **Itu aja yang Jun mau sampaikan, terimakasih sudah mau membaca tulisan tak Jelas ini.**

 **Sampai ketemu di FF Jun yang lainnya….**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
